Pencil Chezt
Pencil Chezt was first aired 1999 in Freezeland and it was closed 2003 due to manager quitting. On 2005 the manager retired from the job he choosed after leaving Pencil Chezt and came back, and maked Pencil Chezt better then before! Pencil Chezt no longer works during the Winter and Summer, as school's out. It only works schooltime. It opens and reopens each year. Events June 21, 2000 = Pencil Chezt sells pencils, bags, notebooks, diaries, calculators October 3, 2002 = Pencil Chezt sells pencil - cases October 14, 2002 = Pencil Chezt sells Hello Penguin bags October 31, 2002 = Pencil Chezt's Halloween release! Pencil Chezt sells Vampire Pencil Cases, Pumpkin pencils, Pumpkin Shirts and Pumpkin bags June 30. 2003 = Manager of Pencil Chezt has sad news: He's closing down Pencil Chest on August 4, 2003 so he made a Pencils Bye-Bye t-shirt November 30, 2005 = In honour of Pencil Chezt coming back, new Darktan Bags and Darktan Pencils have released and a bonus little penguin phones have been released and taken off sale December 2, 2005 December 5, 2005 = White bags with blue dots has been released. December 26, 2005 = School closed December 29, 2005 and the manager has received 60,000 likes on his Snowbook profile, and also 150,000 subscribers on SnowTube. January 12, 2006 = Pencil Chezt returns and gives a WELCOME TO SCHOOL sign gift that is free to all January 17, 2006 = Everytime it's beginning of school, Pencil Chezt decides to make the items cost 50% coins off! January 28, 2006 = This store now exists in Happyface State January 30, 2006 = This store now exists in Eastshield March 8, 2006 = Green bags with blue dots released. March 16, 2006 = Girls get free crocs (Also known as Coockoo-Ka Shoes on Antarctica) that are pink April 1, 2006 = Everyone gets they're free red propeller caps from Club Penguin and boys also receive blue Crocs. April 19, 2006 = Pencil Chezt donates Bays 10,000 coins due to the poison accident to help save the penguins! April 30, 2006 = Pencil Chezt sells I <3 School caps for 100 coins May 1, 2006 = Pencil Chezt returns after the Spring vacation and releases a Yellow bag with Blue bags, and receives 120,000 likes on Snowbook and 700,000 subscribers on Snowtube. May 7, 2006 = Manager was revealed to be named Kuzco after a interview. May 9, 2006 = Kuzco starts to upgrade Pencil Chezt to a learning paradise; He has help with his new employees, Wanda, Britney, George, Geoff, Eugenie, and Senior BillyBob I May 26, 2006 = Kuzco is done upgrading Pencil Chezt and started project "LearnA". September 8, 2006 = Kuzco is done with project LearnA, and adds a Brown bag with Blue dots. September 9, 2006 = Project "LearnB" starts. December 24, 2006 = Kuzco releases a christmas school cap and is done with project "LearnB". January 11, 2007 = Kuzco starts project "LearnC" and now he doesn't make new stuff anymore. January 13, 2007 = Kuzco is done with project "LearnC". Shop BUY A BROWN BAG WITH BLUE DOTS - 48 COINS BUY A BRANDIA - 30 COINS BUY A LEARNA BEST AWARDS - 1000 COINS BUY A LEARNB BEST AWARDS - 2000 COINS BUY A LEARNC BEST AWARDS - 3000 COINS -more stuff soon-